


Cool and Unusual Punishment (Vlog Ø)

by YoDo97



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Chaoscatcher, Crack Fic, Dreancatger, Gen, One Shot, Tattoos, tripping out, under the influence, unsupervised, vlog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27667784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoDo97/pseuds/YoDo97
Summary: Jibo leaves the rest of the group unsupervised for one night and chaos ensues. They get in trouble for it the next day, or do they?Warning: profanity and humorous situations involving being under the influence.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	Cool and Unusual Punishment (Vlog Ø)

**Author's Note:**

> Henlo~ I know I’m usually known for my angsty Suyoo fic, but if you have been reading it you’ll notice that I sneak in some humor once in a while. I’d like to say that’s more of my writing style but inspiration for it only comes to me when it wants to. That’s why this one shot took me a year and 8 months to finish. I just didn’t know how to end it until now. It was written during the Piri era and was inspired by someone’s fansign question to Siyeon. 
> 
> Hope you find it funny.

Siyeon woke up to the shrill of an alarm. She groaned, feeling around for the source of the sound. Her hand touched something and gave it a quick smack. The noise stopped for a second then started again.

“Ow! Yah! Lee Siyeon! Wake up!”

She opened her eyes again and saw Bora crouched down next to her, rubbing at her cheek. The “alarm” turned out to be Bora’s loud voice.

“Bora unnie?” Siyeon groaned once more. Behind Bora she could make out the blurry figure of Minji standing over her looking very disappointed.

“What the hell happened here?” Minji asked. “We left you guys for the night and came back to the dorm turned upside down.”

Siyeon realized she was face down on the floor. She pushed herself to sit up, bits of crumbs and food wrappers stuck to her face and blonde hair.

“W-what happened?”

“You tell us, what happened here?” Bora said this time, her cheek reddening to the outline of Siyeon’s handprint.

Siyeon blinked in confusion. “I-I don’t know. Yoohyeonie and I were just playing video games and we- I- I don’t remember.”

“Looks like you guys had a party in here.” Minji scanned the room. Trash was strewn about the living area and several home decorations had been tipped over to the floor. Nothing looked broken, fortunately.

“We can’t even leave you guys alone for one night.” Bora tisked.

“Did you guys just got home? Where were you all night?”

“Uh, that’s not important.” Bora changed the subject, “C’mon get up.”

She bent down and wrapped her arms around Siyeon’s torso to lift her up but the younger girl yelped in pain.

“Ow! My stomach hurts!” She cried.

“Don’t you think about throwing up here!” Minji warned.

“No, we didn’t drink! I think.” Siyeon pondered in her head then scratched at her tummy inside her shirt and felt more pain. She lifted her shirt up to inspect it and heard guttural shrieks of horror from her unnies.

“Singnie! What the hell??? What is that???” They pointed at her abdomen.

Siyeon looked down and saw something scrawled on her stomach. She dragged herself to the full-length mirror and her eyes widened with shock.

“Ooh, my gaawd! What is that??? _Eotteokhae???_ ” She screeched then wailed in her weird alien language.

It wasn’t just a random scrawl but a very bold and intricate tattoo done in black ink, written in some fancy calligraphic script. It arched over her abdomen, like those tattoos American gangster rappers have. Unfortunately, hers did not say “Thug Life”.

“What does that say?” She asked for the letters were mirrored in her view. Minji and Bora inspected it closer. It was written in Old English font.

“Yoo…. Hyeon…” They sounded it out. “The hell? YOOHYEON???”

Suddenly a pile of trash and clothes began to shift next to them causing the older three members to jump back. Faded pink hair emerged from the pile like a budding flower growing from the ground.

“Ugh, what are you guys so loud for?” The tall puppy whined. She looked a mess too, hair disheveled and clothing wrinkled.

“Yoohyeonie! What the hell happened here?” Minji questioned her this time.

Yoohyeon looked around the room and adopted the same confused look like everyone else. The TV was still paused on their video game from last night.

“Aw, we didn’t finish our game.” That was all she could say until her eyes met with Siyeon’s exposed stomach.

“ _Woah, shit!_ ” She exclaimed in English this time. “When did you get that done?”

“Hyeonie, what did we do last night?” Siyeon whined again, still processing her current situation.

Yoohyeon rubbed her head. “We were playing video games and—I don’t remember after that.”

Minji and Bora threw their hands up.

“Can someone tell us what’s going on?” Minji exhaled exasperatingly.

“Where is everyone else?”

Bora walked toward a room, belonging to the most responsible member, besides herself of course. (Yeah, right.) She pounded at the closed door.

“Dongie! Dongie-ah!” She exclaimed. “Wake up! I’m coming in! You better not be naked… again.”

She heard some rumbling behind the door and after a few seconds, the door cracked open. The ever so elegant Chinese woman emerged wearing a short floral silk robe that was dangerously on the verge of loosening, the front already exposing a thin bare line to her navel. She still had her sleeping mask on that had cute anime eyes printed on it. She partially lifted one side and winced at the brightness. Then she saw Bora’s mouth flapping around in mute. She lifted a finger to hush her before pulling out a single air pod from one ear.

“Ok.” She said gesturing to Bora to continue talking.

“Dongie! What the hell happened last night?”

Handong winced at the loudness this time, cursing something in Mandarin. She removed her sleeping mask completely and scanned the room. Her face screwed up in confusion as well.

“It was not like this when I left.” She murmured.

“When you left?” Minji interjected, “Where did you go last night?”

“I- I-” Handong stuttered, having been caught. She feigned innocence by switching to Mandarin again as if she suddenly forgot how to Korean. When she caught sight of Siyeon’s new body art she spat out a scolding like that of an angry Chinese mother.

“She said, _something, something… Siyeon why you do that?_ ” Yoohyeon tried to translate, “ _It’s dumb… something, something. But Yoohyeon is awesome._ ”

“That’s not what I said!” Handong yelled, miraculously remembering to Korean again.

“Is Gahyeon in there?” Bora interrupted.

Handong looked behind her into the room, then shook her head.

“Where is she?”

“Ah! I’m remembering something now!” Yoohyeon spoke up again. She slipped on her round glasses, the lens was smeared with something chocolatey.

“Siyeon and I were playing video games...”

“I think we already established the video games,” Minji confirmed.

Yoohyeon paced around the room, thinking as if she was on to something. ”Yeah, we were playing video games. And I was totally beating her ass in Smash Bros.”

“You were not!” Siyeon protested. “I’ve beaten you three times in a row!”

“Anyway,” Yoohyeon continued. “I was beating her ass in Smash Bros then I said, ‘I’m hungry. Do we have any snacks?’”

Siyeon’s eyes widened again, something finally clicking in her head. “Ah yes, I remember now. And then I got up and went to the kitchen.”

She proceeded to retrace her steps walking toward the kitchen. The others followed her.

“I was searching through the cabinets but didn’t find anything except half a box of choco pies.”

“You ate my choco pies??” Minji cried, her brows furrowed and lips pouting.

“There were only like, three left. So I said ‘We need to go out and buy some snacks,’ and then,’”

“And then I said,” Yoohyeon took over, “’alright, I need to refuel so I can beat your ass some more.’”

Siyeon exchanged glares with the taller girl then rolled her eyes.

“But then I found this little plastic bag of something homemade.”

“Ah, those brownie thingies?” Yoohyeon remembered. “They tasted shitty.”

“Watch your fucking language!” Bora yelled. “Brownies? Who made them?”

“I thought maybe it was one of Minji unnie’s baking recipes, like those crappy, organic stuff,” Yoohyeon replied.

“Hey, they’re not crappy.” Minji pouted again. “And I didn’t bake anything. Where is the bag?”

Siyeon retraced her steps again back to the living room. She sat on the floor where her game controller laid then rifled through the pile of trash on the floor. She found a clear bag with some bits of brownies left in it. “Here it is!”

Bora grabbed it and sniffed inside it. Her face scowled. “Where the hell did you get this? And why does it smell like…”

“Like what?”

She whispered as if they were being watched, “Drugs.”

“Drugs?! Who brought drugs into this dorm?” Minji exploded.

They heard a door close behind them. It came from Minji and Siyeon’s shared room with Yubin. Leader made a beeline toward her room.

“Yubin! Yubin-ah! I heard you, do you know anything about this?”

The door opened and out emerged the round bubbly face of Yubin with her round glasses. Her hoodie hood was tied around her face and she looked very round... and squishy.

“Good morning unnie, how are you this morning?” She said so sugary sweet. She was putting on this cute and innocent look as if she had no knowledge of what was going on all this time.

Minji wasn’t buying it. “Nice try, get out. Gahyeon, you too.”

Another dumpling faced girl emerged from behind the door. The two maknaes exited the room with their heads down, waiting to be scolded.

“Do you have something you want to tell us?” Bora asked, arms crossed.

“We found it in Dong-unnie’s things,” Gahyeon admitted.

Everyone’s eyes now shifted to the Chinese girl who finally realized that she was the least clothed out of everyone. She tightened her robe and gasped at their accusatory stares.

“The hell? I don’t have nor have I ever used drugs.” She defended.

“Then how do you explain this?” Minji handed the plastic bag to her.

Handong sniffed it, frowned, then sniffed it again. “So that’s where it went.”

“So, it is yours?” Minji said disappointingly.

“It’s not drugs!” She defended again. “It’s some Chinese herbs that are meant to be applied topically.” She darted her eyes at Siyeon and Yoohyeon. “NOT ingested!”

“Is that even legal to bring into this country?” Bora asked.

“What happens if you ingest it?” questioned Siyeon.

“Apparently whatever the hell happened here last night.” Handong shrugged.

”Are we gonna die?” Yoohyeon held a hand to her chest, her breath suddenly quickening.

“Well, seeing as you both are alive, responsive, and still idiots, I guess you’re ok,” Dongie assured with such savagery.

“I—“ Siyeon and Yoohyeon huffed in unison.

Yoohyeon sighed in relief then plopped herself down on the couch, but a sudden sting of pain made her shoot back up again.

“Owwie! I think something bit me!” She rubbed her right butt cheek. She could feel the pain intensify the more she rubbed it. She pulled down the waistband of her track pants slightly.

“Can you check it? What does it look like?”

More gasps of shock escaped from the others which worried her.

“Is it a spider bite? Aish, I have the worst luck!”

“You got a t-tattoo too-too!” Siyeon stuttered.

Yoohyeon craned her neck to look at her little fleshy bottom. “Really? What is it of?”

It was a lot smaller than Siyeon’s, like, significantly smaller. Everyone crept closer to get a better look but Minji being blind without her glasses stood a mere handwidth away from Yoohyeon’s butt, a little too close for the tall girl’s comfort.

“Might as well kiss it, unnie.” She said, feeling Minji’s breath tickling the exposed skin.

“I don’t know what it is but it looks unfinished,” Minji concluded and backed away.

Yoohyeon whipped her head back again. “What? That sucks!”

It appeared to be an outline of a heart, but it ended abruptly near the bottom, the line not connecting to the point.

“By the way, Dongie,” Bora piped up, “You said those herbs were meant to be applied topically. What does it do anyway?”

Handong coughed and slightly blushed, heat rising to her cheeks. She mumbled incoherently while making gestures with her hands as if she suddenly forgot how to speak now. Siyeon took it for a game of charades.

“Two words!” Siyeon guessed and Dongie nodded before gesturing her index finger.

“First word.”

She lifted her hands in the air and stretched out her arms.

“Wide!”

”Vast!”

The others yelled out. She continued to hold out her hands wide and tall.

“Big!” Gahyeon yelled and Dongie clapped her hands indicating she was correct. The maknae smiled at her guess.

Now Dongie held out a V sign.

“Second word.”

She put her hand to her ear.

“Sounds like.”

Then she pointed at Yubin. Everyone screamed her stage name “Dami”, but Dongie kept pointing at her to elaborate more.

“Prince?”

“Panda?”

“Yubin?”

Dongie nodded again, then tried to figure out how to gesture shortcutting Yubin’s name.

“Sounds like Yubin?” Someone guessed.

“Ruben?”

“Tubing?”

Dongie gestured that they’re close then gestured a sawing motion, then a cutting motion.

“Sounds like Yubin cut in half?” Yoohyeon guessed. “Like _Yoob_?”

Dongie’s eyes widened then nodded spastically, encouraging everyone to keep guessing.

“Big cube?”

“Big tube?”

Closer.

“ _Big boob?_ ” Someone finally guessed.

“Finally!” Dongie spoke again as if a spell was broken.

“ _Big boob?_ ” Bora repeated. “It makes your boobs bigger? Why didn’t you just grab your own and saved us the trouble of guessing?” She proceeded to grab her own chest for illustration, not that she would need that stuff anyway.

“Now where’s the fun in that?” Siyeon huffed.

”I did not like that you rhymed my name with ‘boob’.” Yubin said disapprovingly.

Yoohyeon dug into the bag again where little remnants settled on the bottom. “You think there’s enough for one more application?” She asked.

“ENOUGH!” Minji yelled from the kitchen. While the others were playing around she took herself to the kitchen to make some coffee (hand-ground and hand-dripped, because she’s classy) which was much needed right now. Her brain was still on snooze and she was not having it right now.

“We need to figure out what to do about those tattoos.” She said, returning to their current predicament. She sipped on the hot black coffee. It tasted bitter but she didn’t care. “But first. Bora, dear, can you bring out all the cleaning stuff and have everyone start cleaning up the place.”

“Yes, daddy.” She replied absentmindedly.

A chorus of snickers erupted. At the same time, a mist of coffee sprayed from Minji’s mouth and traveled towards the girls like a hadouken ball. The snickering turned to groans of disgust when it hit them. Minji’s face reddened to the same color as her hair.

“Ugh, if only the tattoo said something cooler, then I’d keep it.” Siyeon pouted now causing Yoohyeon to pout back.

“Hey! What’s wrong with my name?”

“It’s not cool,” Siyeon replied, sticking out her tongue.

“Well, what would you have it say then?”

“Um, maybe _Awooo_.” Siyeon howled.

“Siyeon, NO!” Everyone yelled.

“siyeon, yes.” She whispered.

“CEO-nim is gonna kill us! You know we’re all in trouble so let’s just face it together.” Minji then turned to the maknaes again. “You two, with your combined two brain cells. What were you thinking snooping around people’s things?”

“How were we supposed to know dumb and dumber here were gonna eat the whole thing and trip out?” Gahyeon sassed.

“Hey! That’s not nice.” Siyeon retorted.

“Yeah, who is ‘dumb’ and who is ‘dumber’?” Yoohyeon asked which warranted a smack to the shoulder by Siyeon.

“You shouldn’t have been touching things that weren’t yours in the first place.” Handong chided the youngest two.

“You shouldn’t have smuggled weird boob enhancing potions that look like food.” Yoohyeon countered.

Now an argument erupted among them as they debated who was to blame: Handong for bringing in questionable paraphernalia into their dorm, the maknaes for snooping around Handong’s things, dumb and dumber for mistaking it for food, or the unnies for leaving a group of supposedly grown-ass women alone unsupervised. Bora was getting ready to release a banshee scream until Gahyeon beat her to it.

“HEY!!! YAH!!!” She screeched so loud dogs outside were barking. “We saw everything.” She pointed at herself and Yubin.

“Well, why didn’t you say anything?” Bora grumbled, a little miffed that Gahyeon stole her scream spotlight.

“And you didn’t do anything to stop them?” Minji asked, continually sipping on her bitter coffee.

“Oh, yes. I got it on video. It’s hilarious.” Yubin replied while waving her phone. She turned to Gahyeon and they both snickered.

It was immediately snatched by the shortest unnie. Finally, evidence of the night before. She scrubbed through the video. Unfortunately, much of the video was out of focused or blocked by something. The phone appeared to be hidden behind something on the kitchen counter which faced out into the living room. Screaming and grunting from Siyeon and Yoohyeon could be heard and if it weren’t for the sound of video game noises in the background then one would think something entirely different. Minutes later Handong could be heard saying to them not to tell the unnies she’s going out and a door closing.

Bora scrubbed through the video some more to the part where they had ingested the magical boob enhancing herbs.

“ _Ugh! This tastes like shit!_ ” Yoohyeon groaned in English but continued eating it.

Scrubbing a few minutes later, about five minutes into the video, the two gamers could be heard giggling uncontrollably. They started doing impressions.

“ _Si-unnie, guess who I am,_ ” Yoohyeon said and made a really bad dad joke.

“ _Minji unnie~_ ” Siyeon answered with a baby voice. “ _Guess who I am?_ ”

She screeched like a maniac and made grabby hands at Yoohyeon.

“ _Bora unnie!_ ” Yoohyeon giggled.

Bora looked up from the phone and glared at the pair.

“We plea insanity. We were not in our right minds when we said those things.” Yoohyeon declared with a hand to her heart.

The video was almost an hour long and Bora continually skipped forward, practically speeding it up. She watched as the two found themselves outside of the dorm now. Yubin and Gahyeon followed closely behind while filming.

“ _Here we see dumb and dumber out and about from their natural habitat._ ” Gahyeon narrated with a French accent, like in those animal documentaries. “ _With so much danger surrounding them. Will they survive in the conditions they’re in?_ ”

“ _Shh, they’ll hear you,_ ” Yubin interjected off camera.

“They started daring each other to do stupid stuff like spontaneously get a tattoo,” Gahyeon explained.

“Honestly, that sounds like something they would do even if they weren’t high,” Handong added.

Siyeon and Yoohyeon opened their mouths to disagree but nodded in resignation.

“So you know where they got these done then?” Minji asked the maknaes.

They nodded.

“OK. Let’s go. Everyone!” She commanded.

They managed to borrow (aka steal) one of their company vans. Bora sat in the driver’s seat with a couple of books underneath her to see over the steering wheel. The tattoo shop was not too far from the dorm.

It looked sketchy, hidden in an alley where the ground was always wet and smelled of hot trash. How Siyeon and Yoohyeon managed to navigate their way there unscathed was a mystery.

They entered the shop where a man sat behind a counter with his back turned and watching TV. He was big, burly, and bearded. Tattoos of horror movie characters covered both of his arms.

“Excuse me, g-good sir.” Minji started, slightly intimidated. “Do you happen to remember doing tattoos last night to a couple of idiots, over there?”

The man turned from the TV and faced the girls. Siyeon and Yoohyeon waved coyly at the man. His face twisted in horror as if he saw something scarier than the monsters on his arms.

“Oh, no, not those two.” He groaned. “Worsth. Cuthomers. Ever.” He spoke with a lisp, clapping after each word.

“You know we can sue you for doing this without their consent because they were under the influence,” Bora warned.

“Those two over there,” He pointed at Yubin and Gahyeon, “signed off for them.”

Minji flashed a glare at the maknaes who scurried off to look at piercing bars and rings under the glass display counters.

“Chillaxth.” He said, “It’th not real. You think I’m an idiot to rithsk my job like that?”

“Not real?” Siyeon protested then lifted her shirt. “Then explain this. Why does it hurt so much?”

The man looked at it and grimaced.

“Ooh honey, you muth be having an allergic reacthion to the marker ink.” He tapped on a spot and made Siyeon wince. It felt warm and tender. He then took a paper towel and applied rubbing alcohol on it. The black ink began to rub off.

Siyeon winced again but was relieved that the ink had rubbed off. But now it left a red rash under where the black used to be.

“Thath’s gonna sthay for a bit. Better take an antihisthamine or apply something.” He tisked.

“Phew. Then mine is not real too?” Yoohyeon asked.

“Oh, no, dear. Yours is real,” He said. “Yeah, you threatened me with thome weird English stuff and I was like, screw it. I made thure it wasth hidden though.”

Bora scrubbed through the video again where Yoohyeon was seen threatening the tattoo artist with her English.

” _I know my rights!_ ” she said in the video. “ _I know the law!_ ”

“I can’t take this anymore, I’m waiting in the car,” Minji huffed, her hands tangled in her hair. She walked out of the shop, leaving the rest to handle the situation by themselves.

Several minutes later the rest of the group returned to the van. They came to the conclusion that they could get away with it without any of their staff knowing. And since Yoohyeon’s tattoo was well hidden, no one would ever suspect a thing. They also promised to never let this secret out.

Bora boosted herself back into her seat and did a headcount.

“Everyone here?”

“Where’s Minji unnie?” Someone asked.

“She said she was going to wait here in the van.” Someone else replied.

”Knowing her she probably went to get some food.”

“Guess we’re stuck here waiting for her then.” Bora sighed.

She saw the coffee Minji had made earlier and took a sip. She immediately spat it out, spraying the inside of the windshield.

“This coffee sucks, what brand is this?”

Suddenly Gahyeon’s eyes lit up. “Unnie,” she whispered too loudly to Yubin, “what happened to the other bag?”

Yubin’s already big eyes got even bigger. “Oh crap, I think I left it by the coffee maker.”

“What? What did you say?” Bora heard. “You mean Minji is out there tripping her ass out right now?”

She cranked the ignition on and floored the van to drive. She made everyone scour the streets for Minji. After all, how hard could it be finding a cute redhead out in public? Eventually, she had to slow down as traffic began to build up at an intersection. Bora cursed loudly, honking the horn, and proceeded to yell just as loud.

“What’s the hold up?” She yelled out the window, “This is an emergency!”

“ _Emergency, emergency._ ” The rest of the group began to sing but Bora shot them a stfu glare and they immediately shut up.

“Dumb and dumber,” She said to Siyeon and Yoohyeon. “Go over there and see what’s the hold up.”

“But—”

“NOW!”

They grumbled, getting out of the van and running up toward the intersection. Bora’s phone immediately blew up with a call from them.

“Unnie, I think we found her,” Siyeon said.

“ _Yeah, collect yo gurl!_ ” Yoohyeon shouted in the background.

Worried, the rest exited the van and followed Bora toward the intersection. When they got there everyone was speechless. Right in the middle of it all was Minji dancing and twirling around like a drunk uncle at a Christmas party. She was unaware that she was blocking an entire four-way intersection on one of the busiest streets in Seoul. She looked like she was directing traffic but with her bright red hair whipping back and forth she looked like a living stop sign and no one was moving.

But the honking from angry drivers filled the air as the group tried to get their leader back safely away from the street.

“Minji, honey, it’s me.” Bora nervously approached her, trying not to startle her.

Minji turned around and smiled. “Oh, _chagiya_ , there you are. I was here trying to play with the ducks, but they’re not here. I hear them though, can you?”

Bora listened and realized the ducks were actually car horns.

“Oh, sure. They’re telling you to go back home where it’s nice and safe, ok?”

“Oh, ok.” She mumbled. “Let’s gooo!”

Bora guided her off the street but Minji suddenly passed out, the weight of her body about to crush Bora into the ground.

“Mayday! Mayday!” Bora yelled to the others and everyone rushed over to carry Minji’s limp body.

“Gahyeon, are you really still recording? Help us!” Handong chided her roommate.

“I’m sorry, this is too good.” She giggled, zooming in and out of the scene with her phone.

“Hey, is that Dreamcatcher?” A random bystander yelled out.

They all panicked, trying to hurry back to the van.

“No! We’re _Dreancatger!_ ” Siyeon yelled and immediately cringed.

They finally got back to their van with Minji loaded in the backseat. She was knocked out but otherwise ok. They couldn’t help but envy how beautiful she still looked even though she was lying like a sack of potatoes at the moment.

They were almost home free as they approached their dorm in the distance. They pulled into the parking garage where their none too happy manager stood in the middle of the space where their van should be parked.

“Uh, oh.” Gahyeon blurted as she saw his face on her phone screen.

“We dead.” Yoohyeon gulped.

It must have felt like an eternity sitting outside happyface Entertainment’s CEO’s office. The girls stood by reacting differently to the situation, waiting for the verdict of last night and today’s fiasco.

Bora paced back and forth impatiently while Minji slowly recovered from her little hallucinogenic episode. Handong kept mumbling her worries about being deported back to China. Dumb and dumber tried to listen in through the door with no luck while the maknaes sat bored with nothing to occupy them. Their phones were taken away with the video evidence.

The door finally opened and someone shrieked in horror. They all filed inside by age awaiting their punishment. Siyeon immediately dropped to her knees into a deep bow, apologizing profusely.

“It’s ok Miss Lee you can get up,” Ceo-nim said quite jovially.

They were surprised with his tone, he was always quite cordial and friendly to them and they respected him so much. But right now they weren’t sure if this was just a front that will lead to their real punishment.

“Ladies, I’m sure you know why you’re here.”

It was Handong’s turn to drop to her knees. “Please don’t send me back to China. It’s my fault for bringing that stuff here.”

Their CEO assured her that everything was fine again and told her to get up. Now they were really scared. They wondered what could he possibly punish them with. Cuts from their paychecks? Strict diets and longer practices? Curfews and less free time? Or heaven forbid, a cute concept???

“You all are lucky that the incident today was taken for some filming shoot. People thought we were just doing another strange concept.” They were relieved but not for long.

“As for the video footage these two here have collected,” he said eyeing Yubin and Gahyeon. “We looked it over and came up with a decision...”

The suspense was killing them and someone else cracked from the pressure.

“Don’t disband us. I’ll resign!” Minji stepped up to take responsibility.

The rest of the group loudly protested. Yoohyeon stepped up this time.

“No! I volunteer as tribute!” She declared stretching her arm in the air with three fingers pointing to the ceiling. This caused the rest to step in place of the other, quarreling once again.

“Ladies, please!” CEO-nim cuts in again. “Please listen to what I have to say. Please.”

They all stood up, heads bowed, and mouths closed.

“You know how you’ve said you wanted to have your own YouTube channel?” He asked. They lifted their heads almost simultaneously, sharing the same perplexed look. They all nodded silently.

“Well, we’ve all decided that it’s time you should get it. So, congratulations! You all will get your official Dreamcatcher Youtube channel.”

No one said anything. Confusion just filled the room.

“Forreal sir?”

“What is the catch?”

He smiled. “The content you are to create are daily vlogs. You will be... _Vlogcatcher!_ ”

Crickets chirped. No, really, there was a cricket in the room and it was freaking everyone out.

“Vlogs?”

“Daily?”

“Yes, since you can’t seem to be trusted on your own now you are required to record everything you do during the day. And every night you are to turn in your footage for us to monitor and scrutinize. Anything usable will be posted online.”

There were mixed reactions from everyone.

“But I don’t know how to vlog,” Bora said.

“Our editors will take care of that.”

“Can I edit my own videos?” Yoohyeon asked.

“Sure.”

Yoohyeon fist-pumped the air.

“But that’s an invasion of privacy,” Yubin added.

“You’ve already revealed so much on your vlives. Can’t be that much different.” He pointed out and they had to agree he was right.

“That means I have to actually go outside the dorm and do something?” Siyeon, the homebody, shuddered at the thought.

“Does that mean I won’t get my special clip?” Gahyeon asked.

“No.”

“ _Heol!_ ” She cried.

“But who would want to watch us just being ourselves?” Asked no jam Minji.

“You’ll be surprised.” He said. “Plus, you’ll finally get the attention you wanted.”

_And that they did. And that is how Dreamcatcher official Youtube channel was born.** And what have we learned here folks? If you want to become a YouTuber, sometimes you just gotta be yourselves… no matter how crazy and chaotic, and weird, and stupid. Did I already mention crazy and chaotic? Anyway! Also, check out the description below and sign the petition for Gahyeon to finally get her Special Clip! Well, I’m out, see you on the next vee-logeu. Cut!_

Gahyeon pressed the stop button on her phone. She turned from her desk and saw all her unnies standing behind her having heard everything she said.

“Gahyeonie? What are you doing?” Minji asked.

“I was filming the first vlog for our channel. You know, the origin story of how the channel came to be.”

“Delete it! I will not have everyone think I’m some boob obsessed drug smuggler.” Handong demanded.

“The only thing I agree with is that Yoohyeonie is definitely ‘dumber’”. Siyeon added.

“Hush, she never specified who is who.” Yoohyeon pouted. “Besides, I definitely don’t want everyone to know that my first tattoo is an unfinished heart on my ass.”

“You would accidentally spoil it anyway.” Handong roasted her.

“Hey! Remember we promised that we would keep this to ourselves. We wouldn’t want to ruin our images, especially mine.” Bora chimed in.

“Unnie, you do plenty of ruining on your own.” Gahyeon sassed once more.

“Oooooh…” everyone howled in unison.

“Aish, you little brat.” Bora gritted her teeth.

Gahyeon giggled. “Relax, guys. It’s just a mock vlog. It was only for practice until I do my actual vlogs. I even have an intro for it already. Wanna see?”

They all let out a sigh of relief. Their image was safe.

“Uh, guys,” Yubin finally spoke up, “why is our channel blowing up right now?

They all checked their phones. There was a video uploaded on there.

“It says we are 'live' right now,” Minji said, slightly confused.

Gahyeon looked at her phone, not realizing that she had pressed the ‘Live’ record button instead of stop. The only thing visible on the screen was a shot of the ceiling but everything they had said just now was broadcasted live. The live chat was blowing up with comments.

_Did Yoo say she got a tattoo? And where?_

_Dongie is a what???_

_Image, what image? Kk_

_Say sth in English pls_

_Omg. This is so chaotic._

_Show us your tats!_

_I don’t understand what’s going on. La la la._

_Dami, marry me!_

_Minji, marry me!_

_Siyeon, awwwoooooooooo_

_Oh no, maknae is gonna get it now!_

Gahyeon looked up at her unnies and shared the same horrid expression.

“ _Oh, shit!_ ” She cursed.

**Author's Note:**

> **At the time I wrote this, Dreamcatcher had opened their own YouTube channel (apart from HFE’s channel) and there were just 26k subs at the time. Now there’s 817k+ subs and I’m so proud of them. 
> 
> Like I’ve mentioned, this story was inspired by a fansign question asking Siyeon something about waking up with a tattoo on her but it’s of another members’ name, whose name is it? Yeah, weird question and I can’t find that tweet anymore so... Anyway, Siyeon answered “Yoohyeon” and lo and behold a year later they are the two members with the most tattoos so far. Lol I swear, they didn’t have any at the time I wrote this, how do I keep doing that? Lol
> 
> Other funny coincidences: Handong worried about being deported back to China, and of course, the girl was stuck there for a year. Gahyeon didn’t have a special clip back then and now she has 2.5. Did you see the other references? 
> 
> Thanks for reading, now back to writing my angsty fic. 
> 
> @yodo97 on Twitter, <https://curiouscat.me/yodo97>


End file.
